The purpose of this study is to investigate and compare the reinforcing effects of the anxiolytic drugs daizepam (Valium) and buspirone (Buspar) in moderate drinkers. Our hypotheses are: 1) that diazepam will be significantly preferred to placebo; and 2) that buspirone will not be significantly preferred to placebo.